The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is the nineteeenth ''Legend of Zelda'' game, the third released for the Wii U and the first not being an enhanced port from the GameCube. Like Twilight Princess, it will be a dual release, being a Nintendo Switch launch title as well. It promises to reconstruct the formula of Zelda's adventuring and return to the sense of exploration that was included in the first game. The game will be developed by Nintendo EAD Group No. 3 and is being published by Nintendo for a planned March 3, 2017 release. Gameplay The gameplay has said to have been refined to help fit the open-world aspect of the game. Exploration appears to be encouraged throughout the game, based on the focus of making few to no limited boundaries. Weapons & Gear Link has no base gear when he starts the game. Instead, he gathers weapons and gear from the environment and chests. Link can use various weapons, though there are a few distinct styles such as swords, axes, bows and spears. He can also obtain shields which he can use in conjunction with the sword or board on like a skateboard for mobility. Many weapons can be taken from enemies, but higher quality weapons and gear have to be obtained from chests across the world. Items The main item is the Sheikah Slate, obtained at the start of game. With the Sheikah Slate, Link gains numerous runes that give several powers including the following * Magnesis * Bomb * Statis Link gains other items including * Paraglider * Fire Rod Shrines & Dungeons In addition to the main dungeons, there are over 100 shrines, which are like puzzle-focused mini-dungeons. Each shrine rewards a Spirit Orb which depending on how many the player obtains, unlocks different items. Cooking Amiibo The game is known to support 6 Amiibo: * Wolf Link * Link (archer) * Link (rider) * Guardian *Zelda *Bokoblin Development The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild was shown at E3 2014's Digital Direct. In it was hinted at being in production in 2013. In the January 2013 Wii U direct, Eiji Aonuma hinted that the game would break the conventions of the Zelda series including elements like completing dungeons in an order and multiplayer. It was originally planned to come out in 2015, however in March of that year, Nintendo producer Eiji Aonuma announced that the release date would be delayed until 2016, as he stated that 'our priority is to make it the ultimate and most complete Zelda game'. In April 2016, Nintendo formally announced that the game would be delayed to 2017, as well as releasing on the NX. On top of that, it would be the sole playable game at E3 2016 from Nintendo. Voice Acting The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild is one of game produced by Nintendo that offer the most voice acting option and here is a list of the known voice actor in the game for the important characters Japanese English French German Spanish (Spain) Spanish (Latin) Italian Russian Videos References Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U stubs Category:Nintendo EAD3 games Category:Zelda stubs Category:Upcoming games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo games